Their Own Personal Happy Ending!
by AshtonBlake1995
Summary: Emma and Killian have known each other since she was 5 and he was 6. They have been together since they were 16 and 17 years old. This is the story of their adventure to Walt Disney World and Orlando, Florida to celebrate their 5 year anniversary. Little does Emma know that Killian has the surprise of a lifetime planned for her while there. But she may just have one for him too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Ashton and this is my first ever _Once Upoon A Time_ Fanfiction, and it has been a little while since a voyaged into the art of writing fiction, so I want to ask you guys to bear with me as I dip my toes back into the world of writing for something other than school! Speaking of school, I am currently a full time Respiratory Therapy student and have somewhat of a crazy schedule over the next 2 1/2 months, so updates will probably be every other week, at the earliest! **

**I also want to take a minute to thank my wonderful friend, _Lotte-Vos_ , for encouraging me to actually write this and put it out here for you guys to read! And I also want to thank the person who helped me put this together, my new Beta, _phantomwolfblue_** **! So thank you guys so much for encouraging me to take this advendture with these characters that we all love so much!**

 **Disclamier: I do not own in any way _Once Upon A Time,_ or any of its characters or plot lines,that previlege belongs to Adam, Eddie, and ABC Studios!**

 **I hope everybody enjoys the new story! Without further ado, chapter one of _Their Own Personal Happy Ending_! Oh and this story is rated M, just to be on the safe side!**

* * *

It was the middle of July and Emma Swan was getting ready to finish up her last week of her summer class at NYU. She was also getting ready to travel down to Orlando with her boyfriend of almost 5 years, Killian Jones. Emma and Killian were taking a trip down to Disney World and Universal Studios to celebrate their 5 year anniversary the last week of July. She couldn't wait to be done with school and go on vacation with her handsome boyfriend. Emma was just getting out of class and headed back to the off campus apartment that she shared with one of her best friends, Ruby Lucas. When Emma enters her apartment she sees Ruby relaxing in their living room.

"Hey, Em. How was your morning class?" Ruby asked her friend when she saw her enter their apartment.

"It was pretty good. Just ready for it to be over. How was your morning at home?" Emma asked.

"It was good. I'm glad it's summer. Are you all packed and ready to leave for Orlando with Killian next week?"

"Almost, I still have a couple of things that I need to gather up and pack. I'm so excited to get out of New York City for a couple of weeks. It should be a lot of fun!" Emma replied, the enthusiasm for their trip to Disney evident in her voice. When Killian first brought up the idea of taking a trip to Disney for their anniversary to her a couple of months ago, Emma didn't know if she should be excited or nervous. Killian NEVER planned their vacations, it was usually always her of their friends. She figured he had something special planned for this trip if he was willing to spearhead the planning and not let do anything with the planning except pick their dinning and fast pass reservations for Disney. He hadn't even told her what resort they would be staying in once they got to the Disney property. Needless to say, Emma was excited and ready for this vacation with her handsome, sweet man.

E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~

Killian Jones was busy planning the surprise of a lifetime for his girlfriend of almost 5 years. She thought they were just going on vacation to celebrate their 5 year anniversary, but little did she know he was planning on proposing to her on their Disney World vacation, AT Disney. He hoped that she would be surprised and that she would say yes. He had arranged for them to visit with their best friends that lived in Orlando and attended school down there, Regina and Robin. They hadn't seen the couple in almost a year, so he knew that she would be excited to see one of her best friends again.

Killian hadn't let Emma in on any of the planning other than dinning reservations for the parks, in hopes of keeping everything a secret and a surprise for her. He really wanted this trip and this proposal to go off without a hitch. But before he could ask Emma to marry him, he needed to speak with her parents, David and Mary Margaret Nolan. David and Mary Margaret had adopted Emma when she was only three years old. He knew he wouldn't be able to see them in person before they left on their trip in the next 2 weeks, so he had arranged a FaceTime date with the two so he could speak with them and hopefully get their blessing to marry their daughter. He sat his computer up and signed into his FaceTime account and sat everything up for the call he had scheduled to make in just a moment. Even though he and Emma had been dating for almost 5 years and they grew up together, he was still nervous that her parents wouldn't approve of them getting married at such a young age. He ran his hands through his black hair in an attempt to make it look less wild as he waited on her parents to answer the call. When they finally answered he was glad to see them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan! How are you guys doing this morning?" Killian asked as he saw his girlfriend's parents' faces appear on the screen in front of him. Mary Margaret was as smiling and happy as ever and David looked worried with the sudden scheduled phone call from their daughter's boyfriend. He thought something may have been wrong with Emma.

"Hello Killian! How many times have we told you to call us Mary Margaret and David? We're practically family! How are you doing today?" Mary Margaret answered after Killian popped up on the screen.

At the same time, David said "Killian is everything alright with Emma? You don't usually schedule a FaceTime call without her unless something is wrong."

"As far as I know, nothing is wrong with Emma, she had class this morning and she said she was going to go home and pack and maybe take a nap. She was really tired when she got out of class this afternoon. And yes, Mary Margaret, we are practically family," Killian said with a smile and a hint of a laugh. "That's actually what I wanted to speak to you guys about. Without Emma here."

"Well we're glad she's okay. You had us worried for a minute. We haven't talked to her in a couple of days. And what's that Killian? She's not pregnant is she?" Mary Margaret asked kind of worried for her daughter.

"Oh, no ma'am, at least not that I know of," he said with a small chuckle, to which David glared at him. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something without Emma before we leave for our trip next weekend."

"Well what did you want to talk to us about if Emma's not pregnant?" David asked, a little relieved that his daughter was indeed not pregnant.

"I actually wanted to ask for your guys blessing in asking Emma to marry me. I want to propose while we're on vacation, but I wanted to speak with you guys properly before I did it, and this is as close as I could get to see you in person before we leave," Killian explained nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck as he spoke.

Mary Margaret and David's faces lite up in smiles and he could only hope that meant good news.

"Of course we approve of you asking Emma to marry you! How are you planning on asking her?!" Mary Margaret exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"We've been waiting on you guys to make it official since you moved out to New York," David added with a small smile.

"Well I appreciate it very much. I wanted to do this the right way. I didn't want to ask her without talking to you guys first. That's actually part of the surprise. I have a bunch of stuff lined up for this trip that Emma doesn't have any clue about. We're going to meet up with Robin and Regina next weekend when we get there, that's one of her surprises. She knows that they are supposed to meet us at the parks one day for a day of fun and a late night dining reservation, but what she doesn't know is that we are going to meet up with them at the airport, spend a couple of days with them at their house on the beach, and then they are actually going to join us for the remainder of our trip on the Disney property. Hopefully they will be there at the moment I propose to capture that memory for us. But as far as Emma knows, they're just meeting up with us one day for rides and diner. As for how I'm going to ask her, I have this big speech planned for her while we're at Disney, and I'm going to ask her during one of the night shows in front of Cinderella's castle toward the end of our trip. I want her to be completely surprised and taken off guard. I don't want her to see anything coming until right before I pop the big question. What do you think?" Killian explained his plan with pride and hoped that her parents liked the plan as much as their friends did.

"Oh gosh! That's so sweet! Cinderella's castle is her favorite part of all four parks!" Mary Margaret exclaimed!

"Well I'm glad you guys like this plan and approve of everything. I'll keep you guys updated as the trip goes on. I'll let you guys get back to your afternoon. I've still got a lot of stuff to get done before we're going to be ready to leave next weekend!" Killian bid goodbye to Emma's parents after another promise to keep them up to date on the progress of the plan.

Now all that's left to do before they're ready to leave is double check the plans, finish packing, and pick up the ring from its safe holder, Killian's older brother Liam. He didn't want to keep the ring laying around his apartment just in case she found it so he asked his older brother to hold on to it for him.

E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~

Emma had been feeling off all day since she woke up that morning, and decided to lay down and take a nap after class. She couldn't figure out why she felt off all day and hoped that a good nap would make her feel better. Until she woke up in the middle of the afternoon with the sudden urge to throw up for no reason. Emma rushed into her bathroom and began throwing up the contents of her stomach until she knew she had nothing left to throw up. She really wished Killian was there to help her feel better at the moment. Once Emma was done throwing up, she brushed her teeth and headed out to the living room, where Ruby was still watching tv. She decided to lay down on the couch and curl up with Ruby and just watch tv for the time being. Hopefully she would feel better in the morning.

"Hey, Em, you okay? I heard you throwing up in your bathroom earlier, and you're not one to usually be sick. Do you need me to call Killian and have him come over? I know how much you like being around him when you don't feel good." Ruby asked with a worried look on her face. If Emma was sick them something was wrong because Emma hardly ever got sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter a little sooner than I thought I would be! I do want to address some scheduling issues coming up in the next week and a half or so that might effect how soon I will be able to get the third chapter out to you guys, but I will do it at the bottom of the chapter, so don't miss that A/N! Also, I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on how I'm doing with the story, what you like or dislike about the chapter, what you guys would like to see with the future of the chapter, ect! Because although I have an semiformal plan and idea that I want to follow with this story, I would love to know what you guys would like to see! You never know, it might just make an appearance in a future chapter! ;)**

 **I would also like to thank the wonderful people who have in encouraged me with this story, my wonderful friend, _Lotte-Vos_ (you guys should totally go check out her amazing stories as she is the one who initially encouraged me to continue with this little idea that I had!), and my wonderful friend and beta reader, _phantomwolfblue!_ You guys should also check out her new OUAT story! It's going pretty good if I say so myself! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way _Once Upon A Time,_ or any of its characters or plot lines,that previlege belongs to Adam, Eddie, and ABC Studios!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Without further ado, the newest chapter of _Their Own Personal Happy Ending_!  Also, please don't forget to check out the A/N at the bottom of the story!**

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning still not feeling well, but thankfully she had not thrown up again since the previous evening. She hopes that as the day went by with the last week of class and reviewing material for their comprehensive final on Monday that she would be able to focus on class and that the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach would go away. She had no such luck, as the morning went on Emma's nauseousness only got worse and would not go away. It was finally her lunch break between her class, and she hoped that getting something to eat in her would make her feel better. As soon as she walked into the school café, though, the smell made her turn and run to the nearest trashcan she could find, and she threw up everything she had had to eat in the last 24 hours. After she was done, she called her professor to let him know that she would not be at the second half of the all-day class because she'd gotten sick, and he told her that it was fine and that he understood, and that since it was just reviewing semester material and she had done extremely well all semester, that she should be fine for the final exam with missing one review session. He also told her to go home and get some sleep and that he would see her on Friday for their last review session. After calling her professor, Emma then called her best friend Ruby.

"Hey Rubs, can you come meet me at the school? I was not feeling well again and then I threw up earlier. I called my professor and told him that I would not be back in class today and he told me to go home and rest. Can you come get me? I don't want to drive when I feel like I'm going to throw up if I move the wrong way?" Emma asked her best friend when she got her on the phone.

"Of course Em, I will be right there. Give me like ten minutes to get dressed and I'll come pick you up. Are you sure you are okay Emma?" Ruby asked her friend with concern evident in her voice. Emma NEVER got sick and now she has been sick for the last 24 hours.

"Yeah, I will be fine Rubs. I'm hoping it is just one of those 24 hour bugs and that going home and getting some sleep will make me feel a lot better. I just hope that I am feeling better before we go on our trip next week! I would hate to be sick the entire trip!," Emma explained to Ruby in as cheerful of a voice as she could muster while feeling sick.

"Okay, well I will be there in just a few minutes. I guess just wait in the Student Union for me and I will see you when I get there." Ruby said as she quickly hung up and rushed out the door to go pick up Emma from the school.

Emma had been waiting on Ruby for about 15 minutes when Ruby finally got there. She hated asking people to do stuff for her, but she knew that she would not be able to drive herself home after being sick twice in the span of an hour. She was extremely happy to see Ruby's red corvette pull up outside of the Student Union, because that just meant that she was one minute closer to being able to go home and go back to sleep so that she could feel better.

"Hey Rubs, thanks for coming to get me, I didn't want to ask but I knew that I would not be able to get home on my own after being sick. You are a life saver Ruby!," Emma exclaimed when she got to Ruby's car and saw her best friend.

"It's fine Ems, I would do it for you any day of the week. That's what best friends are for after all! Are you feeling any better since I talked to you earlier?" Ruby asked her fried with concern for her clearly evident in her voice.

"I'm feeling a little bit better, but right now I just want to get home and get in my bed and go to sleep!" Emma said with a laugh in her voice.

"Do you want me to call Killian for you after we get home? I know how much you like having him with you when you are really sick," Ruby asked as she pulled her car away from the curb in front of the Student Union and headed back to the apartment that she and Emma shared a couple of miles from campus.

"No it's fine. I don't want to bother him with a stomach bug. He said that he has a lot of stuff that he needs to finish finalizing for our trip before we leave, so I'd much rather him take of what he needs to do than have him watching me either sleep, pack, or be sick," Emma told Ruby as they headed back to their apartment.

"You sure Emma? You know that boy would drop everything in a heartbeat to take care of you when you are sick. I'm sure he could work on finalizing the details at our apartment if he brings his laptop with him."

"I said I'll be fine Ruby! I don't want him to know that I'm sick!" Emma yelled at Ruby out of nowhere. Once Emma realized what she said and how she said she immediately felt terrible for yelling at her best friend who was just trying to take care of her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ruby! I have no idea where that came from, I'm not usually one to lash out like that!" Emma apologized to Ruby profusely.

Ruby suddenly had a thought as to why Emma could have been so sick lately as a lightbulb went off in her head after looking at how Emma had been acting over the last couple of days, but she didn't want to say anything to Emma and freak her out, so she just smiled a little slyly to herself as she continue to drive toward their apartment. Ruby knew that if she was right, then Emma and Killian would both be in for the surprises of their lives over the next couple of weeks, and she couldn't wait to see how everything played out. She also couldn't wait for Emma to come to the same realization that she had just come to. She knew that if she was right, their little "family" may just be celebrating twice over the next couple of weeks, and she just couldn't wait to see if her intuition of Emma's current "sickness" was correct. If she was right, it wouldn't be long before Emma realized it also.

"It's fine Ems, you've had a long week. I'm surprised you haven't cracked before now with everything that you've had going on with school and vacation prep over the last couple of weeks," Ruby replied jokingly as she was pulling into their apartment complex's parking lot and into her assigned parking spot in front of their apartment.

"Haha, thanks for the vote of confidence for my sanity Ruby!" Emma replied sarcastically with a laugh, all the while thankful that she was starting to feel a little bit better after getting out of the Student Union and away from whatever it was that they were serving in the SU that made her stomach churn so quickly earlier.

"Hey, I'm fixing to text Killian and tell him that I'm here at home, instead of at my afternoon class session, then I think I'm going to crash for a while," Emma said as she pulled her almost dead cell phone out of the pocket of her bag and headed toward her room to plug it in to charge and to call Killian.

 _E: Hey babe, just wanted to let you know that I skipped out on afternoon session today and came home. Wasn't feeling well all morning then I got sick during my lunch break, so I just decided for my sake to come home and take a nap, hopefully that will make me feel better. Love you. I'll text you after I wake up from my nap. –Emma_

 _K: Okay, love. Sounds good. Glad you came home instead of staying at class. Did you call someone to come get you after you got sick earlier? Hope you feel better soon love and I'll talk to you later. Get you some rest. Goodnight sweetheart. –Killian_

 _E: Yeah, Ruby came and got me and brought me home earlier. I'm already feeling a little bit better after getting away from the SU. I'll call you after I wake up later. Don't want to keep you from your trip planning finalization and packing, that trip is the highlight of my summer, so I would hate to keep you from being able to finish everything up so that we could actually leave ;) lol. Love you -Emma_

 _K: almost done with the finalizing details then on to finish up packing. Love you Ems, call me if you need anything, even if its just someone to sleep on ;) -Killian_

 _E: Sounds like a plan. I'm going to finish up my packing after my nap so that it is all out of the way and I don't have to worry about it next week. Okay, I will. Lol. Now, GO PACK! Lol. –Emma_

After texting Killian for a couple of minutes, Emma could feel her tiredness kicking in and felt herself start drifting off to sleep to the thoughts of her boyfriend and the trip that they had planned for the end of the next week: just two weeks of being a couple on a vacation together with no cares in the world and nothing to do and no strict schedule to follow, even if it is for just a couple of weeks.

E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~

Killian smiled when he looked down at his last message from Emma, telling him to finish getting ready for their trip because she was looking forward to going on vacation. It was typical Emma, but he loved that she knew what she wanted. After he knew that she was most likely asleep, he pulled out his phone and called the one person who knew Emma about as well, if not better than, he did, her best friend. Killian pushed the call button beside Ruby's name in his phone and listened to it ring, waiting on her to pick up her phone. He didn't have to wait too long, she answered after only the second ring.

"Hey, Mr. Romantic, what can I do for you today? Need some more help with the "special" plans for your trip?," Ruby answered enthusiastically when she picked up her phone.

"Hey Ruby. No, I think that I have most of that stuff finalized and ready to go, just have to get the ring from it's safe holder before we leave next week. And could you maybe say that a little lower, I don't want Emma to see anything coming when I pop the question." Killian replied to her with a little bit of a laugh and a little bit of worry evident in his voice.

"Oh, she wouldn't know it was coming if you put it right in her face with a neon sign, flashing lights, and a detailed plan of how you are going to do it. Trust me, she doesn't suspect anything as of this moment. Plus it does help that she is knocked out asleep in her room with the door shut. Anyway, what can I do for you today Killian?"

"You sure she doesn't see anything big coming going into this vacation? And I was actually calling to see how you thought Emma was doing. She hasn't been sick long has she? The last time she was sick and tired all the time, she thought she was pregnant and started freaking out, even though it just turned out to be a bad case of the flu. I just don't want her worrying about anything that she doesn't have to worry about with everything that she has going on with school right now," Killian said in one big breath, trying to get it all out before he lost his train of thought, like he often did when it involved Emma in anyway.

"Killian, I think she is going to be fine. And no she doesn't suspect that you are planning anything, because like you just mentioned, she has so much stuff going on with school right now that that is all she is concerned with at the moment, other than getting out of town for a couple of weeks with you. Trust me, your surprise is just that, a surprise. And to answer your other question, Emma is fine, she got sick after her nap yesterday and then today after her morning class, but she told me that she is pretty sure that it is just a 48 hour stomach bug. She'll be fine. This is why she didn't even want me to tell you that she was sick because she knew that you would be worried sick about her over a stomach virus. But I am glad that she did tell you that she got sick and came home, so I didn't have to carry the quilt of not telling you that your girlfriend was sick."

"Thanks, Ruby. I'm glad that Emma has someone like you that can take care of her when she is being stubborn and won't let me do it. Call me if she gets worse?" Killian requested after Ruby's long winded answer.

"Of course, even though it will probably get me killed by your lovely girlfriend." Ruby repliend with a big laugh.

"Thanks, Ruby. It means a lot to me that you would go against Emma's wishes to make sure that she is okay. I'll talk to you later. Got to go do as Emma requested and finish pacing for our trip." Killian replied with a chuckle as he hung up his phone.

After Killian got off of the phone with Ruby, he went about finalizing their trip plans: double checking their hotel for the night before the flight, double checking their flight details, confirming their Disney World Resort (The Port Orleans: Riverside Resort, which just so happened to be Emma's favorite Moderate resort at Disney World), getting their magical express reservations put in, checking all of their fast pass and dining reservations for their two week stay, confirming with Robin and Regina that they are staying in the same resort (they'll try to request rooms closer together once everyone gets situated at the hotel and Emma knows that Robin and Regina will be joining them for their trip), making sure all the dining reservations have been extended to parties of four instead of parties of two, and finally, making sure that he has everything in place for his proposal at the end of their trip. He also called Liam to see about picking up Emma's engagement ring from him the next day.

"Hello Little Brother, what can I do for you today?" Liam answered his facetime call with a big smile at the prospect of talking to his little brother for a the first time in a couple of days.

"Hello Liam, and its _Younger_ brother, not Little brother. And I just wanted to see if you would be available for me to come pick up my special package from you tomorrow afternoon, so that I can have it packed up before Emma comes over to my place tomorrow night?"

"Of course I'll be available for you to come and pick up Emma's ring from the house tomorrow. I have to say Killian, I'm very impressed by the ring. It is beautiful. You did an outstanding job picking it out by yourself. What time were you planning on coming over to pick it up tomorrow?"

"Would 1:00 tomorrow afternoon be okay? That way I can just stop by after I get out of class tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, that should be fine younger brother. Just let me know when you are headed this way tomorrow, just to make sure that I am at home when you head this way."

"Okay, I will definitely do that. I can't thank you enough again for keeping this ring safe for me over the last few months. To be honest with you, besides me and the jeweler I bought the ring from, you are the only person that has actually seen her ring. Ruby and Regina haven't even seen it yet. They've heard what it looks like, but you are the only one who has actually seen the ring in person."

"Well I feel extremely honored to be the first one to see it. And don't worry brother, there is absolutely no way that she will say no. I have thought of Emma as a little sister since she was 5 years old, but I'm glad that hopefully in the near future, I will actually be able to call her my little sister. I am so excited for you guys, you will have a bright future together with many more happy years to come, and hopefully sometime in the relatively near future, you guys will also make me an uncle for the first time." Liam said that last part with a cheeky grin and a laugh as he saw that the comment made his younger brother blush at the thought of kids with Emma.

"Thanks, Liam. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night. Love you brother." Killian replied as he ended the facetime call and went into his bedroom to gather all of his stuff to be packed up tomorrow after he picks up Emma's engagement ring from Liam. And he hoped to the gods that Liam was right and Emma would say yes when he asked her to marry him and become his wife in just three short weeks.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Okay guys, so what did you think about this chapter? What do you think is really wrong with Emma, or do you think that it's just a stomach bug? I'd love to hear yalls thoughts! And if you are unfamiliar with WDW, or have any questions about the pland that I have revealed about their upcoming trip, please feel free to PM and ask away! I'm no Disney World vacation planning expert, but I do know my fair share from the vacations that my family has taken there in the past, so I will try my best to answer any questions you may have!**

 **Okay, so on to the schedule issue: As you guys may remember from the first chapter, I am a full time RT student currently in clinicals. With that being said, the next two weeks are going to be a little crazy on my end. We have a final, a lab practicum, and clinical simulations next Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. And I have a research paper on CF (Cystic Fibrosis) due the following Tuesday (10/18/16) and start my hospital rotations the next day (Wednesday 10/19/16). But with that being said, I am going to try to get the next chapter written next weekend because I do have a 5 day break/"weekend" between getting ready for the hospital and finishing up my research paper, but I'm not promising anything set in stone. I will try to get the third chapter up before I start my rotations, but it might be as late as 2 and 1/2 weeks from now before I can get the chapter out for you guys!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter none the less!**

 **-Ashton Blake! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I am sooo sorry that it has taken me FOUR months to update this, but RL got a little hectic on my end after chapter 2 went up! Anyway, I apologize for the lack of an update for so long, and I'm hoping that it won't be nearly as long of a wait between now and the next chapter!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this latest instalment of _Their Own Personal Happy Ending!_ To make it up to you guys for having to wait so long before chapters, this chapter is nearly double what the other two have been! **

**I would like to thank my friend, _Lotte-Simba_ (you guys should go check out her amazing work!) for standing with me as I took so long to update! Thanks for being a great friend and understanding that sometimes life just get in the way sometimes Lotte! You are awesome! Also, I am without a beta at the moment, so any glaringly obvious mistakes that you see are all mine! I can't wait to see what you guys think about this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way _Once Upon A Time,_ or any of its characters or plot lines, that privilege belongs to Adam, Eddie, and ABC Studios!**

 **Without further ado, the newest chapter of _Their Own Personal Happy Ending_!  Also, please don't forget to check out the A/N at the bottom of the story!**

* * *

The next day, Killian headed out to Liam's house after he got out of his afternoon class to pick up what would become Emma's engagement ring in a couple weeks. He couldn't wait to see the finished product, as he hadn't seen it since he purchased the ring, and it has been sized down to fit her petite hand and he had several small rubies added around the main diamond in the set. He also had had Liam pick up the ring from the jeweler's shop, as he was closer to the out of town hole-in-the-wall shop than Killian was. Emma's ring a rose gold setting with a round cut diamond, with several small rubies surrounding the bid diamond. It was special in the fact that the side of Emma's ring was styled after an actual rose with several little diamonds adorning what it essentially the stem of the rose, which is special to them, seeing as Emma's all time favorite Disney movie is _Beauty and the Beast_ , with Belle being her favorite princess. It was also special because it would remind them for the years to come of their Disney engagement _**(link to picture that resembles what I'm talking about is at the bottom of the chapter)**_.

Killian arrived at Liam's house sooner than he thought he would due to light traffic. When he pulled into Liam's driveway, he quickly put his car in park and got out. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and waited on somebody to come open the door. Elsa, Liam's wife of three years, open the door for him and welcomed him into the house with a friendly greeting and a quick hug.

"Hey, Kil, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Elsa asked with a cheeky grin, as she knew exactly what he was there do get.

"Hey Els, and I think you know exactly why I'm here." Killian replied with a small smile as he nervously scratched behind his right ear.

"You're right, I know exactly why you are here. He should be in his office getting the ring out of our safe. Go on back. But before you leave today, you have to let me see this mystery ring you had designed for Emma. Your brother went and picked it up, and put it in the safe as soon as he arrived home with it and wouldn't even let me see it before he put it up!" Elsa said with a warm smile as she sent Killian back toward the back of their house toward Liam's office.

"Thanks Elsa, and I will. I cant believe he didn't let you look at it before he hid it away." Killian said with a light laugh, slowly loosening up and relaxing as he made his way to his brother's office at the back of the house. Once he made it to the office, he knocked lightly on the door to signal to his brother that he was there.

"Come in," came Liam's muffled reply from the other side of the office door.

Killian slowly opened the door and walked into the office. "Hey Big Brother. How was work this morning?" Killian asked politely as he walked over to Liam, who was knelt down in front of the closet in the office, fiddling around with the safe to get Emma's ring out for Killian.

"Cut the crap, Killian, I know what you're really here for and it's not to ask me how work was this morning." Liam said jokingly as he pulled the ring box out of the safe and handed it over to his eagerly awaiting brother, who gladly snatched the box out of his hand and opened it up as quickly as his hands would possible allow him to. When Killian opened the box up, his gasped with awe and just stared at how beautiful the ring turned out for the love of his life. It was even better than he ever imagined it would be. He couldn't wait to present this ring to Emma in just over three weeks.

"So, is it everything you imagined it would be?" Liam asked Killian with a smile when he saw the awe struck expression on his brothers face when he looked at the finished ring.

"No," He said with a brief pause, "it's more than I ever imagined it would be. Do you think Emma will love it?" He continued on slightly nervous at the fact that Emma might not love the ring that he picked out especially for her.

"Kil, don't be silly. She'll love that ring, if only because of the thought that you put into picking out a ring just for her and that it is special to her likes and you guys' relationship. Don't worry, Killian, she's going to love it." Liam explained to his brother with a softness to his voice that Killian hadn't heard from his brother in a long time.

Killian and Liam headed out of the office and into the kitchen, where Elsa was waiting with freshly steeped tea for the three of them.

"Hey, Els, come over here. I want to show you Emma's ring and get your opinion on it." Killian called out to his sister in law. Elsa came over to the two brothers as Killian was pulling the ring box out of his pants pocket to show her the ring. When Elsa saw the ring, she gasped with awe.

"Oh, Killian, that is one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen! I just know that Emma is going to LOVE it!" Elsa exclaimed as she rushed over to give her "little brother" a hug.

"Thanks, Els. That means a lot." Killian replied as he hugged her back.

"Will you stay for a late lunch younger brother?" Liam asked as he joined in on the hugging action.

"I wish, but no, I can't. I have to get back to the apartment. I have some stuff to finish up and some calls to make before Emma arrives at the house this evening. Thank you for the offer though, and for picking the ring up from the jewelers for me. I really appreciate it!" Killian exclaimed as he hugged his brother and his sister in law goodbye as he gathered his jacket and keys up and headed toward the front door, with Emma's ring safely in tow.

As Killian got into his car, he pulled out his phone and texted two people: Emma's two best friends, Regina and Ruby.

 _KJ: hey guys, so I just picked up Emma's ring from Liam and Elsa, and I can't wait for you guys to see it! It turned out better than I EVER could've imagined that it would! Do you guys want to see it now, or after we get engaged? -Killian_

 _RM: I absolutely want to see it now, Pirate! -Regina_

 _RL: Me to Killian! But I also want to be surprised when Emma calls me! Lol -Ruby_

 _KJ: Okay, Regina, I will FaceTime you shortly, and Ruby, just let me know what you want to do! Lol -Killian_

After texting the girls, he put his phone away so that he could finish his drive home. He would FaceTime Regina and Robin after he got back to his apartment. While he was driving he decided to go ahead and make one of the handful of calls he needed to make before packing the ring away when he got home. He dialed the familiar number and listened and waited anxiously as the phone rang on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Killian, is that you?" The person on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hey mom, yeah its me. Is dad with you guys?" Killian asked as he heard Mary Margaret Nolan on the other end of the line calling for David.

"Hey, Kil, we are both here. What's up is something wrong with you or Emma?" David replied anxiously.

"Hey, Dave, and no sir, we are both fine here. Just wanted to call and let you guys know that I just left Liam's house and I picked up Emma's engagement ring from him. I'll send you guys a picture of it if you want me to." Killian replied with a smile, thinking that he loved the fact that these people were not related to him at all (yet) and they cared as much for him as they cared about their daughter.

"Oh, Killian, I'm glad you were able to get the ring from Liam! But I think we want to wait and see it after you guys get engaged." MM replied on the other end of the phone.

They talked for a few more minutes until Killian pulled up to his apartment complex and got out to go up to his apartment. After they hung up when he got into his apartment, he pulled out the ring and FaceTimed Regina and Robin to show them the ring that he had picked out especially for his True Love.

"Hey mate! It's good to hear from you!" Robin exclaimed as the call connected.

"Robin, mate! Good to see you too! Is your lovely girlfriend around? I wanted to show you guys Emma's engagement ring." Killian greeted his oldest friend.

"Yeah, mate she's right here. Hold on just one moment, she's getting lunch out of the oven," Robin replied and Killian saw him walk out of view of the computer and could hear him telling Regina that he was on FaceTime for them.

"Hey Pirate!" Regina exclaimed as she came into view of the computer camera. "Now, enough with the pleasantries, let me see this ring that you've been going on and on about for the last several weeks!" Regina said somewhat jokingly and somewhat seriously.

"Nice to see you too, Regina." Killian replied sarcastically as he pulled the ring out of its box to show to them. You could tell the exact moment that they saw the ring, as Regina gasped and Robin's mouth just hung open as they starred at the gorgeous ring. "So, what do you guys think? Will Emma love it?" Killian prompted his friends after several moments of silence on their end of the line.

"Are you kidding me Killian? Of course Emma's going to love it! It's gorgeous and it's coming from you!" Regina exclaimed once she found her voice again.

"Yeah, mate, you did a good job with that particular ring, especially being that you guys are getting engaged at Disney World and Emma loves _Beauty and the Beast_." Robin chimed in after Regina's exclamation.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot that you guys like it. And I really do appreciate everything you guys have done to help me make sure that this proposal is going to go according to plan. And I appreciate you guys coming along on this vacation with us, even though it means you have to use vacation days for a trip that is in the same town that you guys live in and spending the money on a WDW hotel when you guys only live like 30 minutes from the parks." Killian said, and you could hear the sincere gratitude in his voice for everything that their friends were all doing to make sure that this plan goes off without a hitch.

They talked for a little while longer until Killian realized what time it was and that he still had to finish packing his stuff before Emma was supposed to be there. Once they hung up, Killian got busy packing up what he had at his apartment since Emma had a lot of their Disney apperal in her storage at her apartment. Once he had safely hidden the ring box in his suitcase, he set about finalizing the last minute details that needed settling before they leave next week.

~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~

A couple of days later on Monday, Emma was finally done with school for the summer and had the next four and a half weeks off before starting her fall clinical classes, and she couldn't wait to enjoy two of those weeks in Orlando with her handsome boyfriend! It helps that she passed her class and her final with flying colors and loved what she was going to school for, but Emma was so ready for this overdue vacation. She couldn't wait to get out of New York for a little bit, and she was even thinking about maybe going up to Boston to visit with her mom and dad and her friends that were still up there after she and Killian got back from Disney World and Orlando.

The only thing that was upsetting Emma about their upcoming vacation was that she still wasn't feeling better and was still tired. She could only hope that it wasn't anything serious and that she didn't have the flu again. She really probably should go to the doctor, but it will have to wait til after they got back from vacation, because she still has a lot of stuff that she needed to get done before they left on Thursday night for their hotel, and only had three days to do it.

With that thought, Emma sat about gathering up all of her Disney apparel that she takes with her on Disney vacations. While she was gathering up her clothes and washing them and packing her suitcase for the trip, she opened her Pandora app on her phone and put on her Disney soundtrack to help get her in the Disney spirit and help her get her packing done quicker. While packing, Emma knew she had ordered her and Killian some cute matching couple shirts, and she had a couple of her orders in but was still waiting on the last order to come in. This last order was special to her, because it was their anniversary shirts that she had made. The shirts were black with white vinyl on the front of them. The shirts had their names and their anniversary on the back in the traditional Disney font, and the fronts had a Mickey head on Killian's shirt and a Minnie mouse head (with a red bow of course) on Emma's shirt. She was hoping that that package had come in earlier in the day while she was at school. So she walked out in the living room to check with Ruby to see if it had indeed come in while she was gone.

"Hey Ruby, did I happen to receive a package while I was gone this afternoon? I'm just waiting on one last package before I can pack up our matching shirts, and it is the most important package of the ones I ordered for this trip," Emma rambled as she walked in to the living room.

Ruby looked up from the work she was doing on her laptop and quickly shut it before Emma could see what she was doing, which was odd because Ruby hardly ever hid anything from Emma. "We did get a package this morning, but I don't know if it was for you or me. I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. It was just sitting outside our door when I got home a little while ago. Why? What are you waiting on?" Ruby asked Emma as she looked up from her closed laptop. "The package is in the kitchen on the island bar if you want to go check it."

"Thanks Ruby. I'm hoping it's our anniversary shirts that I ordered for I trip, which we leave for in three days, so I really hope that this is our shirts," Emma replied as she walked into the kitchen and saw that there was indeed a package on their island bar top. Emma walked over to the bar to look at the package and saw that it was in fact addressed to her, and she knew that it could only be their shirts that she had been waiting on. Now, if only she could finish getting everything washed and dried and packed up, then she would be completely ready to get out of town!

Emma walked into the living room carrying the box and trying to open it at the same time. As she walked into the living room, Ruby asked her if she had received the package that she had been waiting for. "Yes it is, and I'm so glad that they are finally here!," Emma exclaimed as she tore into the package and took the shirts out to show them to Ruby.

"Okay, here is Killian's shirt," Emma explained as she took Killian's shirt out and held it up for Ruby to examine, "and this is mine," she continued as she pulled her shirt out to also show Ruby.

"OMG, they are so cute! You did a great job picking out this year's anniversary shirts! They are just absolutely adorable! And I love that they have your actual anniversary printed on the back of the shirt!" Ruby exclaimed as she got a good look at the shirts.

"Thanks, Rubs! I'm glad you like them! I'm also really glad that they turned out this good!" Emma exclaimed in reply to Ruby. "I was worried about how they might turn out because you never know the quality of an item if you order it online, especially stuff that involves vinyl, especially vinyl writing. But they turned out really cute! I can't wait for Killian to see them later today! He hasn't even seen them before; I just told him that I found our shirts for this year and what they had on them"

"Well, I think he's going to love them! You did a good job picking them out!"

"Thanks Ruby, I sure hope you are right about this! I would hate for him to not like them, especially after I took so long to find what I thought would be the perfect anniversary trip shirts for this year, and it is too late for me to order different once, since we are leaving Thursday evening!" Emma started freaking out when she thought about Killian not liking the shirts that she spent a long time picking out for them. Emma didn't know what was wrong with her lately; her emotions were all over the chart, especially over roughly the last week. Normally, Emma would not mind if Killian didn't like what she ordered for them, if he didn't like them (which he rarely disliked the stuff Emma picked out and ordered for them), then they would just wear something else from a previous year. But that was a very rare occurrence, he usually loved everything that she picked out, and he always loved that thought that she put into picking out the perfect shirts and "couple" outfits (coordinating outfits, usually reserved for special occasions and vacations).

"Hey, Emma are you alright? You kind of drifted off into la la land there for a minute." Ruby asked, drawing Emma back to reality and out of her funk for the moment.

"Yeah, Rubs, I'm fine. Just thinking about something is all. Sorry I spaced out on you just now."

"Its fine, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Ruby explained as she looked at her friend curiously. "Hey, Emma, I meant to talk to you this morning but you were up and gone before I woke up. How have you been feeling the past couple of days? Were you still sick over the weekend? I know I told you to call me if you needed anything and I would come home, and you never called, but I wanted to check anyway." Ruby asked with a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at her friend who she suspected was definitely NOT okay, but she also knew that she couldn't just come out and say that she thought Emma could be pregnant. Emma had to lead Ruby into that topic. Ruby didn't want to bring up the subject flat out if she thought it might upset Emma. She had to be really careful with how she worded her responses so that she didn't let it slip to early into the conversation just what Ruby thought was wrong with Emma.

"Yeah, I've been feeling a little better over the past couple of days. But I have still been throwing up at least once a day, usually in the morning if I try to get up and get out of bed too quickly. And I've been getting really bad migraines over the last couple of days, but I just attributed that to all the studying I was doing over the weekend to prepare for my final today. Like I studied all weekend while you were gone, even when Killian came over for our weekly movie night/date night on Saturday, I was studying most of the time through dinner. He physically had to take my school stuff out of my hands and off of the table and put it up on my bed in my room before I actually allowed myself to have fun, enjoy spending time with my boyfriend, and put school out of my mind for the night. I just thank God that Killian understands the stress of being a student and that he understands the pressure that I put on myself to graduate from this program. I'm just really glad that he didn't get upset with me over the whole situation." Emma explained as she felt herself start to cry. She tried to wipe at the tears before Ruby noticed that she was crying, especially that she was crying over something so trivial as her boyfriend not getting upset over her studying for a final while he was over at the house for a date night, but alas, Emma was not quite that fast or that sneaky and Ruby noticed that she was crying.

"Awe, hunny, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you? I just wanted to be sure that you didn't put on a brave face and put up with being sick at home by yourself while I was away with Victor for the weekend. I forgot that you and Killian were still having your movie night this weekend since you had your final this morning!" Ruby explained as she rushed over toward the couch, where Emma was now sitting and sobbing, and attempted to comfort her best friend as she pulled her into a tight side hug and combed her fingers through Emma's long blonde waves in an effort to soothe her.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm so thankful that I have a best friend like you! I don't know what's wrong with me! I was talking about how Killian was so understanding over weekend and I just started crying and now it won't stop!" Emma exclaimed through the tears that were now pouring down her face freely. She really had no idea what was going on with her emotions lately!

"Oh, sweetie, everything is going to be alright. You know that boy loves you and that there is nothing that you could do to upset him that much, not even ignoring him throughout supper to study for your final." Ruby explained to her best friend as she continued to comfort Emma as her sobs slowed down to nothing more than a hiccup and some stray tears falling down her face.

"Thanks for caring about me so much Ruby. What have I done to deserve having you as one of my best friends Ruby? I know it wouldn't upset him that much and that he loves me too much to let that get to him. I don't know what is going on with my emotions lately. They are all over the place. And it's not just this, either. Take last week for example. I have no idea why I snapped at you the way I did when you asked me if I was sure that I didn't want you to call Killian when you came and got me from school. It was like I was fine one minute, then the next thing I know, it was like something switched inside my brain and I was pissed off at you for just trying to take care of me! And I do feel truly sorry about that, by the way." Emma responded to Ruby as her crying slowing came to a stop.

At this point, Ruby decided it was best to broach the subject and suggest that she thought that Emma could possibly be pregnant with her and Killian's first child. She didn't know how Emma was going to take this suggestion, but she just had to get this off of her chest before she exploded with contained enthusiasm at the thought of possibly becoming an "aunt" in a few months.

"Emma, honey, is it possible that you could maybe, I don't know, be pregnant?" Ruby asked as sensitively as she possibly could in this situation.

You would think that Emma had seen a ghost when Ruby suggested that she might be pregnant. Emma started thinking about it, but soon she was vehemently denying the fact that being pregnant was actually a very big possibility.

"What?! Ruby, are you crazy! That's not even possible! I'm on the pill and we always use condoms. I pretty sure that I couldn't even be pregnant if I wanted to be at the moment!" Emma denied, while shaking her head side to side so fast that Ruby thought she might get whiplash from the sudden movement.

"Emma, I'm just looking at the possibility. Just do me a favor? Don't rule it out completely just yet. You never know what could happen. And birth control and condoms fail sometimes, sweetie. Look, just think about it for me okay?" Ruby said as she got up and headed to her room to leave Emma to think about what she had told her.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Thanks for checking out this chapter guys! Also, I have started a Pintrest board for this story! If you guys want to check it out the link will be in my profile. Emma's ring is currently the only thing on the board, but as we go along in the story, I will add the things that inspire details for this story that I think you guys would also like to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, hopefully for real this time! lol. I do go on vacation next weekend for Memorial Day/Graduation trip with my best friend/roommate, but I am planning on getting chapter 5 up either before I leave (a week from today) or as soon as I get back! I know its been a while again, but I promise, it was only because I kept writing this chapter and losing it, so I have had to redo it about 5 times now! Which is why it is going up at 11:45 p.m., when I should be getting in the bed! lol.**

 **I have also graduated with my Associates in General Science since you guys last heard from me, which is exciting, even though I just reapplied for my Respiratory Therapy clinical program and will hopefully start back up with that in about 2 weeks. I promised last chapter that I would try and have this up in less time than it took me to get chapter 3 up, and I did it, barely! Lol. It has been almost 4 months since the last chapter, but I am already working on chapter 5. So, like I mentioned above, I hope to have it up in the next week or two! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment of _Their Own Personal Happy Ending!_**

 **I would like to thank my friend, _Lotte-Simba_ (you guys should go check out her amazing work!) for standing with me as I took so long to update! Thanks for being a great friend and understanding that sometimes life just get in the way sometimes Lotte! You are awesome! I would also like to thank _kymbersmith90_ for inspiring me with her awesome work! You guys should also go check her work out as well! Also, I am without a beta at the moment, so any glaringly obvious mistakes that you see are all mine! I can't wait to see what you guys think about this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way _Once Upon A Time,_ or any of its characters or plot lines, that privilege belongs to Adam, Eddie, and ABC Studios!**

 **Without further ado, the newest chapter of _Their Own Personal Happy Ending_!  Also, please don't forget to check out the A/N at the bottom of the story!**

* * *

Three hours after her conversation with Ruby, Emma was done packing for their trip and was making the drive to Killian's apartment; where she would stay for the three days leading to their trip. Spending this week with Killian just relaxing before spending two weeks at the beach and in Disney World was going to do them a world of good once they got down to Orlando. As much as Emma loved Disney World, she knew that doing Disney the way that they do Disney (rope drop to park closing) could be hard on the body. It was both mentally and physically exhausting. Any Disney trip, especially a two-week trip, was almost like a vacation that you needed a vacation from once you got home.

Due to the traffic, what would normally be a ten-minute drive from Emma and Ruby's apartment turned into a thirty-minute drive to get to Killian's apartment. Emma was relieved when she saw Killian's apartment complex come into view. She couldn't wait to see Killian and tell him that she had passed her final earlier that day, even though she had been sick over the weekend and didn't get to get as much studying done as she would have liked to. Her passing her exam had nothing to do to with her knowledge and everything to do with Killian's encouragement and belief in her abilities. Emma solely believed that without Killian, she would not have done nearly as well on her final exam as she had. Emma also couldn't wait to show Killian their shirts for this trip, as they had just come in that afternoon. She really loved this year's shirts!

On the ride over to Killian's place, the conversation with Ruby earlier that afternoon kept coming back to Emma. She couldn't shake the feeling that Ruby was possibly right. But Emma didn't have time to think about that now as she was pulling into the gate to Killian's apartment complex. Emma decided she keep Ruby's thoughts to herself until she could think on them more. She didn't want to worry Killian over something that could just be Ruby's overactive imagination. Emma was like 95% that she wasn't pregnant, but until she could be 100% sure either way. She didn't want to concern Killian with it. But now was not the time to be thinking about it as she pulled into the spot beside Killian's mustang. After parking she grabbed her duffel bag for the next three days and walked up to Killian's apartment and knocked on the door. He answered the door just a few seconds later, flashing Emma his million-dollar smile.

"Hello, Love. How was your drive over?" Killian asked as he gave Emma a quick kiss as she walked into his apartment.

Emma smiled at him as she replied, "It was good. Took a lot longer than normal do to traffic, but it wasn't bad! Oh! Guess what?"

"That's good, Love. And what's that?" Killian asked.

"I passed my exam with an 85!" Emma exclaimed as she hugged Killian and gave him a passionate kiss, all while he spun her around in a circle.

"Whoa, babe, making me dizzy." Emma said with a slight giggle as Killian put her back down on the ground, apologizing fervently as he put her back on the ground. Emma assured her lover that everything was okay, all the while still giggling.

"I'm so glad that you are here, Love. I can't wait for the next three weeks together!" Killian said excitedly as they walked into the apartment toward his bedroom so that Emma could out her stuff away for the week. That's when Killian realized that Emma only had a duffle bag and none of her other travel stuff. "Hey babe, where is the rest of your stuff?" Killian askes, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh, that," Emma replied with a sheepish smile. "I just couldn't wait to see you again and didn't feel like lugging my huge suitcase, my backpack and my duffel bag up three flights of stairs." Emma explained with a laugh.

"You only packed one suitcase?" Killian asked kind of worried. Usually one of them brought a second, smaller suitcase to check into the airline on the way home for souvenirs and such, and Killian didn't think to pack an extra bag other than his backpack.

"No, the other bag is tucked inside of my big suitcase." Emma explained. "It's kind of weird to think that we need a suitcase each this time around since we're taking our longest trip to date. You know since we usually only take the one big one with all of our stuff inside of the one, but we easily have double the amount of stuff this time around." Emma said with a smile, thinking of the two glorious weeks that they would get to spend together in Orlando.

"Did you want me to go down to the Bug and get your other stuff, Love?" Killian asked as Emma started unpacking her duffel bag and putting her stuff away for the week.

"That would be nice! Thanks babe!" Emma replied with a smile.

"Okay, I will be right back, Love. Where are your keys at?" Killian asked as he walked toward the front of the apartment.

"In the dish by the door babe!" Emma called to Killian as he walked off.

About 15 minutes later, Killian had made it back up to the apartment with the rest of Emma's belongings. After Killian put her suitcase down, Emma asked him if he wanted to see their new shirts for this trip. He readily agreed. Emma pulled the shirts out of her suitcase to show him what they looked like, because even though she had explained what they looked like to him after she found him, they turned out so much better than even she could've realized at the time.

"So, what do you think Babe?" Emma asked as she first held up her shirt to show him quickly and then held up his shirt for him to see also.

"Em, they turned out amazing! I love them! What made you pick these particular ones though? I know you are picky when choosing our shirt." Killian said with an evident smile in his voice.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I was looking through a bunch of them on Etsy, and stumbled across these and just fell in love with them! But my favorite part of the shirts would have to be the "Together Since" part on the backs of them!" Emma exclaimed in happiness.

"Well, if you love them, I love them baby."

"I'm glad you like them, Kil. I was scared that you wouldn't like them since they aren't like our older shirts from past trips, which I also packed for us." Emma told him as she went up to hug him and to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I like that they are different baby. But I always love the stuff you pick out for us." Killian replied as he kissed her back. "What do you say we go watch a movie and order in some food?"

"I'm glad that you liked them baby. Ordering in and watching a movie sound like a great idea to me!" Emma exclaimed. "You want anything in particular?"

"You want to order the usual?" Killian asked as he pulled the menu for their favorite Italian restaurant out of the take-out drawer.

"That's fine, babe. You know what I like from there. What do you want to watch? I can go ahead and que it up." Emma suggested as Killian called the restaurant and ordered their food ton be delivered.

"I'm fine with whatever, love. We've kind of just been watching everything anyway." Killian said with a laugh as he called to order their food.

"Night Shift or Criminal Minds?" Emma asked as she pulled up their continue watching list on Netflix.

"Whatever you're in the mood for, love." Killian replied as he hung up the phone. "Food should be here in about 30 minutes." He said as he came over to sit beside Emma on the large comfy couch in the middle of the room.

"Criminal Minds it is then!" Emma exclaimed as she queued the next episode to start where they had left off the previous weekend.

Roughly 30 minutes later, their food arrived and Killian got up to answer the door and get their food. While Killian was taking care of the food, Emma suddenly felt nauseous again and took off towards Killian's bathroom that is connected to his bedroom. Killian brought the food in to the kitchen and notices that Emma is no longer in the living room. He sits the food down on the counter and walks toward his bedroom where he hears Emma throwing up in the bathroom.

Killian knocks gently on the bathroom door as he asks, "Em, are you okay in there, Love? Can I get anything for you or do anything to make you feel better?"

"Go eat, babe, I'll be out shortly." She responds as he hears the toilet flush and the water in the sink turn on, indicating that Emma was bushing her teeth, something she always did after throwing up.

A few minutes later, Emma comes out of the bedroom and rejoins Killian on the couch in the living room as if nothing happened. She curled up beside him, picked up her food that he had put on a plate for her and turned their show back on. She just wanted to pretend as if she hadn't just thrown up, and go on as if it was a normal night.

"Love, are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor this week before we go out of town for two weeks?" Killian asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Killian!" Emma exploded, as if she had explained that to him a thousand times or something. Emma couldn't figure out why everybody was so hell bent on her going to the doctor's office. "I don't need to go to the doctors, Killian! I don't know why you guys keep bringing that up! I'm fine! I will be fine! You and Ruby both act as if you have never seen somebody get sick!" Emma stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door as she finished her mini rant. Just for good measure, she locked the bedroom door behind her.

Killian paused the TV and walked toward his bedroom, where he could hear Emma crying softly through the door. He didn't understand why she was crying now, but he would in just a few weeks. He knocked on the door. "Love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I just want you to be okay. And you're right, Ruby and I both are acting extra careful with you because, as you so eloquently pointed out, yes, we have both seen people sick, we have rarely ever seen you sick in all the time that we've known you. I'm sorry for asking about the doctors, it won't happen again. But please come out or open the door so that I can come in, Em." Killian pleaded through the closed and locked bedroom door. He heard Emma walking over and unlocking the door, then he heard her retreat to his bed, so he took that as his sign to come in and comfort his emotional girlfriend.

Killian walked over to the bed and laid down, pulling Emma into his arms as he did so. Emma apologized for the outbreak and curled up to him. As Emma curled up to him, Killian softly wiped her tears away and rubbed her back soothingly and just let her finish crying. They stayed in the bed for the rest of the night, where they watched movies and talked about their upcoming trip and what they were most looking forward to throughout the trip. Of course, Killian couldn't share what he was actually looking forward to the most, but Emma would soon find out when he proposed to her in front of Cinderella's Castle on their last night at Disney in roughly two and a half weeks. Emma drifted off to sleep shortly after that as she had taken some anti-nausea medicine after throwing up earlier that made her sleepy. After Emma feel asleep, Killian got out of the bed and went to put away their food, turn off all the lights and the TV, and locked the doors, before joining Emma back in the bed and going to sleep. They were going to have a crazy, busy, and exciting couple of weeks ahead of them. Neither one knew that what the other would reveal while on vacation was going to change both of their lives for the better in the very near future. They were both in for the surprise of a lifetime, as were their family and friends.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Thanks for checking out this chapter guys! Also, I have started a Pintrest board for this story! If you guys want to check it out the link will be in my profile. Emma's ring and images of examples of their couple shirts are currently the only things on the board, but as we go along in the story, I will add the things that inspire details for this story that I think you guys would also like to see! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this chapter! And again, hopefully you guys will hear from me again in the next two weeks! Next chapter starts their journey to Disney World, so that should be a fun chapter for you guys!**

 **-Ashton Blake! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back with chapter 5! Hope you guys like the new chapter and I can't wait to hear y'alls thoughts on it! I am hoping to have chapter 6 sent off to my new beta sometime this weekend and will hopefully have it posted for you guys in the next two weeks! So, I know it has been a while since you guys last heard from me, and for that I apologize. I am hoping it won't be this long of a wait for you guys again! But things got pretty crazy since you guys last heard from me, and they are finally starting to settle down a bit!**

 **I would like to thank my friend, _Lotte-Simba_ (you guys should go check out her amazing work!) for standing with me as I took so long to update! Thanks for being a great friend and understanding that sometimes life just get in the way sometimes Lotte! You are awesome! I would also like to thank _kymbersmith90_ for inspiring me with her awesome work! You guys should also go check her work out as well! I would also like to thank _kymbersmith90_ for agreeing to be my new beta! Thank you Kym, for taking my jumbled mess and making sense of it for my readers! It really means a lot to me that you are beta'ing this story for me now and I am so glad that I have gotten the chance to know you just a little bit better over the last few months!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own in any way _Once Upon A Time,_ or any of its characters or plot lines, that privilege belongs to Adam, Eddie, and ABC Studios!**

 **Without further ado, the newest chapter of _Their Own Personal Happy Ending_!  Also, please don't forget to check out the A/N at the bottom of the story!**

* * *

Around three thirty Thursday morning, Killian attempted to wake his sleeping girlfriend, so that they could get on the road and to the airport. Killian and Emma had learned years ago that you ALWAYS arrive two to three hours earlier than your flight is scheduled to leave. It was a lesson they learned the hard way the first year they went on vacation together after missing the flight that wasn't scheduled to depart for another thirty or forty-five minutes.

"Emma, Love, it's time to get up. We need to be leaving in the next hour or so, to make it to the airport," Killian whispered into Emma's ear, as he soothingly rubbed her back, in an attempt to wake her up.

"But it's so early, too early to get up," Emma wined, as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

"I thought you would say that, so I went ahead and started a pot of coffee for you to sip on while I'm in the shower. Then we hit the road for the airport, because it's DISNEY day!" Killian said, with too much excitement, but it made Emma giggle. A sleepy smile worked its way onto her face at the thought of coffee, and Disney.

Emma smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen, to fix herself a cup of coffee to sip on, while she picked out their travel clothes. They really should have laid them out the night before. She loved the fact that her boyfriend enjoyed Disney World as much as she did; it really made it easy to convince him to go there on vacation, when she was feeling like a Disney trip was in order. She loved that Disney World was a place she, her friends and family could all enjoy, even without a trip planned months in advanced. One of Emma's favorite vacations to this day had been a Disney trip, with Killian and their friends, taken a few weeks before their senior year of high school began. As she sipped on her coffee, she started preparing a light breakfast, so they could have a bite to eat, before hitting the road. Having to buy food at the airport, when you couldn't eat at home, was the absolute worst.

As she ate her eggs and bacon, Emma heard Killian getting out of the shower, and decided to make her way back to his bedroom.

"Hey Babe, there's breakfast in the kitchen, to go along with the coffee that you made, if you wanted to eat real quick, while I shower and get dressed," Emma told Killian, as she kissed him good morning, on her way into the bathroom to take a shower.

Killian wandered into the living room, and decided that he would go ahead and take their luggage (minus their carry-on bags), down to his Mustang, so that they didn't have to do it later. After two trips to do the car, Killian had everything loaded up and ready to go for their big trip!

He double checked that the engagement ring was in his backpack, and decided to eat while he waited for Emma to finish showering, and getting ready for their long day of travel.

About fifteen minutes later, Killian heard Emma coming down the hallway. She was dressed in her shirt that matched his. It was an older one from a previous trip they had taken a couple of years ago. Hers was a black, racer back tank top, with a bow in the back. Where it met in the middle, there was a silhouette of Belle on it in red, with "His Beauty" written in white; while Killian's was just a black t-shirt that had a silhouette of the Beast on it in yellow, and said "Her Beast" written in red. Emma had her hair French braided to one side, and had applied a light covering of makeup, that brought out the emerald green in her eyes. Killian also noticed that she had her _Beauty and the Beast_ themed Minnie mouse ears on already. He knew she was excited for this trip, but he didn't realize that she was _this_ excited. Emma normally didn't put on her ears until they made it to Orlando International Airport, and were waiting for the Magical Express to pick them up and take them to their hotel.

"You ready to go, Love?" Killian asked Emma, as he came out of his thoughts and back to present time. She really did look stunning for such an early hour.

"Yeah, Babe. Just give me a minute to double check my backpack and make sure I have everything I'm supposed to have for us, for this trip, okay?" Emma replied, as she sat down on his couch and started going through her bag. She normally carried their magic bands until they made it to Orlando. Emma also kept hold of their flight and hotel confirmation information, any information for any reservations, or special events that they may be going to, their tentative itinerary for the trip, and a small first aid kit while on vacation. Killian was usually in charge of luggage, electronics, their wallets and fast passes (as they were on his phone), and any other little miscellaneous things that they may need while in the parks. As Emma was going through her bag, she noticed that something was missing. "Hey Babe, have you seen the Disney binder? I thought that I had put it in my backpack, but it's not here?"

"Yes, Love. That would be because I put it in my bag, until we get to Disney. This is supposed to be a surprise for you. I will gladly return it once we arrive at our destination, and you know where we will be staying for the next two weeks," Killian explained with a smirk, that Emma couldn't help but love.

~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~E&K~

Emma and Killian arrived at the airport roughly an hour later. They made it through bag check and security check, and arrived at their gate, all with an hour to spare before boarding their flight. Once they'd found their seats, they settled in and pulled out the iPad to watch movies when they were safely in the air. The two of them spent the duration of the flight watching movies and cuddling with each other.

Before they knew it, their captain was announcing their decent in to Orlando International Airport, and Emma became giddy with excitement, because that meant they were that much closer to being at what would be their home for the next two weeks. She couldn't wait!

She was excited to see which hotel Killian had chosen for their two week stay, and most importantly, she couldn't wait to see what memories they would make on this trip, that would last them a lifetime. The memories made, and the magic created, on a Disney trip was one of Emma's favorite things about Disney World, other than the quality time that she got to spend with her man, while they were there.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Thanks for checking out this chapter guys! Also, I have started a Pintrest board for this story! If you guys want to check it out the link will be in my profile. Emma's ring and images of examples of their couple shirts are currently the only things on the board, but as we go along in the story, I will add the things that inspire details for this story that I think you guys would also like to see! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this chapter! And again, hopefully you guys will hear from me again in the next two weeks! Next chapter starts their journey to Disney World, so that should be a fun chapter for you guys!**

 **-Ashton Blake! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back with chapter 6! Hope you guys like the new chapter and I can't wait to hear y'alls thoughts on it! I am hoping to have chapter 7 sent off to my beta sometime this weekend and will hopefully have it posted for you guys in the next two weeks, but I'm not making any solid promises, you guys know that I have a very crazy life with school, and for that, I do sincerely apologize! So, I know it has been a while since you guys last heard from me, and for that I apologize. I am hoping it won't be this long of a wait for you guys again! But things got pretty crazy since you guys last heard from me, and they are finally starting to settle down a bit! But in good news, life should settle down over the next few months as I prepare to graduate with degree in Respiratory Therapy at the end of July, so I am finally seeing the light at the end of this long, dark tunnel that has been my school life over the last (almost) five years!**

 **Also, just like I'm sure you guys have heard, we are coming up on the end of our beloved show, my hope with them wrapping up the show with this season is that they do it in a way that does justice to a show that has been a fan favorite over the last 6 1/2 years! I can't wait to see how the last half of the final season goes!**

 **I would like to thank my friend, _Lotte-Simba_ (you guys should go check out her amazing work!) for standing with me as I took so long to update! Thanks for being a great friend and understanding that sometimes life just get in the way sometimes Lotte! You are awesome! I would also like to thank _kymbersmith90_ for inspiring me with her awesome work! You guys should also go check her work out as well! I would also like to thank _kymbersmith90_ for agreeing to be my new beta! Thank you Kym, for taking my jumbled mess and making sense of it for my readers! It really means a lot to me that you are beta'ing this story for me now and I am so glad that I have gotten the chance to know you just a little bit better over the last few months!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own in any way _Once Upon A Time,_ or any of its characters or plot lines, that privilege belongs to Adam, Eddie, and ABC Studios!**

 **Without further ado, the newest chapter of _Their Own Personal Happy Ending_!  Also, please don't forget to check out the A/N at the bottom of the story!**

* * *

When the Magical Express pulled up to their hotel for the week, it was safe to say that Emma was surprised. Killian had managed to book her favorite hotel at Disney, Port Orleans Riverside, for the two of them. Killian knew that the hotel they were staying in wouldn't be the only surprise Emma had that day, or for the week, and this was only the beginning. He couldn't wait to see Emma's face when she saw their friends, shortly.

After getting all of their stuff, they made their way into the lobby. Killian could already see their friends, but he knew that Emma hadn't spotted them yet. As they made their way over to the express check in desk, Killian saw Robin and Regina slowly make their way towards him and Emma, who had her back turned to them. His smile grew the closer their friends came to them.

Regina walked up behind Emma, and with her best southern accent, said, "Excuse me, Ma'am, but are you from New York? I swear I've seen you there before."

Killian watched the confusion grow on Emma's face at Regina's words. As soon as she turned around and saw her friends, she broke out into the biggest smile as she threw her arms around Regina and squealed. Then he saw the confusion cross her face again.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were meeting us toward the end of our trip, for only a day?"

"Well, your amazing boyfriend called us a few months back, telling us about how you guys were going to be down here for your anniversary. And he mentioned that you missed us, so the three of us planned on surprising you. We've already checked in and we're in the room next to yours," Regina explained. Emma let go of her and turned to Killian with a smile on her face.

"You planned all of this for me? Just because I mentioned that I missed them?"

"Yes, Love, I did. I knew that we hadn't seen them since the whole group came to Disney together last fall, and I know that you've had a crazy couple of months with school. That's one of the reasons I planned this trip for you, so you could relax, and we could spend some uninterrupted time together with our friends." Killian had barely finished speaking before Emma threw her arms around him. He wasn't just her boyfriend, he was also her best friend and she was endlessly grateful for that.

"Did I mention that we have rooms that are literally right next door to each other?" Regina asked, as she smirked at her friends. She knew every last detail of the trip that Killian had so painstakingly planned just for Emma. She couldn't help but be happy for the two of them and couldn't wait to see Killian propose to her friend in a way that Regina knew she would never forget. If all went to plan, she would soon be booking a flight home, to watch two of her best friends finally marry, after what had seemed like a lifetime together.

"How did you pull all of this off without letting a single detail slip, Babe?" Emma asked. The smile on her face only grew wider at Regina's explanation of their room assignments. All that was left to do before the four of them could head into the park, and spend the rest of the day together, was to head to their hotel rooms, and freshen up after the long trip, throw everything into their Disney bags, and grab the camera.

After Emma and Killian had checked in, the group made their way down to their rooms, to get ready for the long, but fun, day they had ahead of them. It was a tradition, no matter what group they were with, to start off any Disney World trip by spending the first day in the Magic Kingdom. They usually got lunch, or dinner, at Casey's on Main Street USA; rode a few of the rides (mainly the ones they had fast passes for), browsed the gift shops; and then ended the day by watching either the Wishes firework show, in front of the castle at night, or the Main Street Electrical parade, depending on what the night time entertainment was scheduled to be on that particular day. Killian was pretty sure that Wishes was scheduled for that evening. And that was exactly how they were going to spend the first day of their trip, even though this one would be anything but a regular Disney World vacation for them. They had fast passes for the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train ride; Splash Mountain; and Space Mountain, for that evening, but they were hoping to add a few more rides to their plans, for the evening.

The wait for the bus wasn't terribly long, and the four friends were soon walking through security and check in at the Magic Kingdom. During the wait and the ride over, the four of them had caught up on all the little day-to-day stuff that they missed in each other's lives, living roughly ten hours apart. Emma and Regina talked about how Emma's schooling was going, and about Regina's new job she had recently started, while Killian and Robin spoke about their favorite sports teams, and Killian's new internship he had been accepted for.

Killian was studying to be a high school history teacher and would begin his student-teaching internship at a local school in the fall, while Emma continued her own studies to qualify as a respiratory therapist. Regina had just started working at the mayor's office, while she finished her political science degree, and Robin was currently training to teach middle school science.

While on their bus ride, Emma had also mentioned Ruby's crazy assumption that she was pregnant to Regina, and she had the same reaction that Emma had when Ruby had said it to her. Emma told her why Ruby thought that she was pregnant, and it didn't help that she was still sick this morning after they left home. Once Emma told her everything that had been going on, Regina changed her thought process and was starting to think that maybe Ruby was right, but she wouldn't voice that opinion to Emma just yet; she wanted to watch her and see if maybe she could see just what Ruby had seen that had brought her to the conclusion that Emma was indeed pregnant.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Thanks for checking out this chapter guys! Also, I have started a Pintrest board for this story! If you guys want to check it out the link will be in my profile. Emma's ring and images of examples of their couple shirts are currently the only things on the board, but as we go along in the story, I will add the things that inspire details for this story that I think you guys would also like to see! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this chapter! And again, hopefully you guys will hear from me again in the next two weeks! Next chapter starts their journey to Disney World, so that should be a fun chapter for you guys!**

 **-Ashton Blake! :)**


End file.
